


3-Sentence Fics (various pairings/genres)

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: So there was this thing on tumblr that was to send a pairing and a prompt and I would write a 3-sentence fic for it. Well, I had some fun. And here are the fruits of my labors.My titles are in bold. The prompt is in italics.





	3-Sentence Fics (various pairings/genres)

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Scrubs**  
_2U- doctor yunho nurse yoochun_

"So," Yoochun said, leaning casually against the door to Yunho’s office, "I heard that you’re the only doctor on staff that doesn’t try to hit on the nurses, but I figure it’s just they don’t fill out the scrubs the same way I do."

He gestured to his crotch, smirking when Yunho followed the movement.

It only took another second before Yunho beckoned him into the office and said, “Make sure that door is locked.”

-=-=-=-

**Blue Sharpie**  
_Jaemin or Minjae nerd/popular guy_

Jaejoong heard the jeering and laughter before he even turned the corner on his way to class, unsurprised at seeing four soccer players with the freshman Changmin pinned against the wall.

Jaejoong, using the clout he had as senior class president, gave each one of them detention, and haughtily reminded them, “You’re going to end up working for him one day and he’s going to make a six figure income while you four are wondering why your wives are cheating on you all, you worthless fucks.”

It wasn’t until the hall was deserted that Jaejoong turned back to Changmin, but the quiet Freshmen didn’t let him say anything, just yanked his arm and wrote his phone number on Jaejoong’s skin in blue sharpie before hurrying away and leaving Jaejoong speechless, staring after him.

-=-=-=-

**Ghostly Addiction**  
_1\. Minjae 2. Horror_

The first clues that Jaejoong was not alone in his brand new apartment were the whispers of wind when he didn’t have an AC unit and the deep laughter that woke him up most nights, but hey, the rent was cheap.

During the second week, there was the feel of hands creeping up his legs as he tried to sleep and sharp twists of pain on his chest that left bruises that looked a lot like hickys in the morning.

By the end of the second month, he stopped leaving the apartment, stopped eating, stopped smoking, stopped living because he was addicted to the touches, the nightly orgasms, and the whispers of cold breath on his skin.

~~(Changmin isn't specifically mentioned, but we all know he would make the perfect demonic asshole and that Jaejoong thrives on pain.)~~

-=-=-=-

**Surprise, Motherfucker**  
_minchun _ Mafia : in which changmin takes over the mafia world_

Before that unmistakeable press of metal to his temple, Yoochun had thought he had been well hidden, surrounded by his men while those loyal to him took out the threat on his life and his position at the top.

"You have two choices: I pull this trigger or you get on your knees and be my bitch."

Changmin had been a good second in command (and obviously smarter and stronger than Yoochun gave him credit for), and Yoochun pondered those options and decided that being Changmin’s bitch was better than being dead.

-=-=-=-

**Pretty Sure This Isn't in the Job Description**  
_Junchun | CEO & assistant?_

"God, damn it, Yoochun, you are supposed to be …. sending … fuck emails, and answering … oh god, yes … the phone."

Yoochun smirked up from under the desk at his well-dressed boss, moved his body just enough to show Junsu how hard he was, and then said, “And part of the job description was ‘duties as required’ and I’m pretty sure that having your cock in my throat is required.”

"Remind … me … give you a raise … fuck."

~~bonus:  
“It’s just my first day.”  
“Then you may have to remind me tomorrow after I’m done fucking you over my desk all night.”  
“I’ll send you a memo.”~~

-=-=-=-

**Duckbutt**  
_Yoochun OBSESSING over Junsu's ass pls_

Yoochun loved acting, being involved with a crew and other actors to create a story, but doing activities with his members would always be his favorite thing if only because of the view.

He knew his eyes should have been on the mirrors across the dance room and not plastered to Junsu, or at least a certain part of Junsu, but he couldn’t help it.

It had been such a very long time that he could sit and watch and stare at Junsu’s ass, and touch it, squeezing to his heart’s content while Junsu laughed off the touches, smiling up at him, and Jaejoong shot him knowing glances, and Yoochun wondered if now was a good enough time to let Junsu know just how much he loved his perfect duckbutt.

-=-=-=-

**Boo**  
_YunJae - Post Military Reunion_

It had been a simple text message from an unknown number asking to meet up at CoffeeJJ of all places.

Normally, Jaejoong ignored them because even a few months after the army, saesangs were still crawling up his ass and driving him absolutely crazy.

But this one he did not ignore and he headed to his coffee shop while trying to fight the stupid grin on his face and the fluttering of his heart at the simple, well-known salutation, the simple stupid name that Yunho-yah always called him complete with a silly little heart: Boo ♥

-=-=-=-

**Courage**  
_yunho and junsu - senpai please notice me_

Yunho was probably the coolest kid in school because he was captain of the soccer team, on a dance squad that had a few gigs from an entertainment company, and most of all, he was just so very nice to everyone even Junsu, who used to sing in the choir but his voice changed and now he didn’t know what to do.

But Junsu was determined to get Yunho’s attention beyond the smile pointed his way when they were in the hallway together.

Anxiety rushed through him, twisted his stomach to the point where he thought he was going to throw up, but he squared his shoulders, elbowed his way through the popular kids and signed his name on the soccer tryout sign up sheet.

-=-=-=-

**Handprints**  
_junchun - master slave_

Junsu rubbed the heated flesh of his pretty slave’s ass before bringing his hand back and adding another red handprint and then another, and another, imagining his pretty slave biting his lower lip, worrying it and trying to bite through it with every smack to his bottom.

"You are usually such a good pretty boy, Micky, so I’m not entirely upset, but I guess it depends on your explanation as to why you thought it necessary to disobey me in front of so many people.”

Micky whimpered, but managed to say, “This, for this, want … spanking … love your hand … belongs on my ass, Master.”

-=-=-=-

**Inappropriate Use for Olive Oil**  
_can i ask for a really smutty 2U as chefs?_

"Fuck you, Yunho, fuck that stings, fuck harder, please, harder!" Yoochun shouted and barely felt the edge of the counter digging into his back and the sharp pain when he threw his head back and smacked it against the upper cupboard.

Yunho’s strong hands, the beautiful ones that could so delicately spread sauce around the edge of a plate in artistic decorations, held the back of his thighs, held him up and open while his thick gorgeous delicious best amazing cock slammed into him.

Yoochun’s toes curled, leg tightening where it was over Yunho’s shoulder as pleasure twisted through him, his orgasm raging from him in heavy sprays of come, and he figured that using seasoned olive oil wasn’t the best lubricant but the results of jumping Yunho in their kitchen were fantastic enough to deal with the bit of sting.

-=-=-=-

**All's Fair in Lust and Possession**  
_minchun again : possessive changmin after seeing the kiss/bed scene in Sea Fog_

To be fair, it was just part of a role, and yes, Changmin understood that since he had to kiss and act with an actress too.

Hell, he had even been mostly naked for that one scene where he jumped over a couch with his junk flying in those too-tiny-to-be-called-a-thong underwear.

He wiped the come from Yoochun’s cheek, soothed the skin where he had gripped too hard, whispered, “Mine, all mine” and smiled as Yoochun nodded his head frantically gasping, “Yours, just yours,” in his deep, throat-just-fucked voice that had Changmin twitching and ready for another round.

-=-=-=-

**New Blood**  
_Changmin as something undying and the mortal prisoner he keeps (Jae or Chun)._

Changmin grabbed the chains on Yoochun’s frail wrists and yanked him up high enough to run his tongue over his taut neck, drawing desperate shivers from him and making the human plead, beg, and shake with the need to be bitten, taken, claimed.

Changmin dragged a fang over his skin, but his eyes were locked on the even more beautiful and terrified human on the ground, covered in chains.

“Soon, beautiful, exotic, Jaejoong, you will be begging for my bite, too,” Changmin said and slammed his fangs into Yoochun’s delicate skin, giving Yoochun exactly what he needed.

-=-=-=-

**Coconuts**  
_Yunho meeting jaejoong in a foreign exotic country with loud of coconuts_

Yunho is pretty sure that describing someone as having coconut colored skin is pretty cliche, but he spends a shit-ton of time around coconuts and coconut milk, and the beauty that just tripped in the sand and lay laughing up at the sun had white coconut skin.

Yunho's shin only hurts a little bit from where the man had fallen on it, but he forgot about it, looking at his eyes and head haloed with bright beach sun.

“Hi, I’m Jaejoong,” the man said, and Yunho was going to mentally say “jaejoong milk” or “jaejoong tree” whenever he had to identify a coconut (even if Jaejoong milk did sound a bit creepy and Yunho wondered if Jaejoong’s milk was as sweet as coconut milk).

-=-=-=-

**What Happens When Phone Sex Fails**  
_Yuchi and jaejoong talking dirty_

"I want to slide down your body with my mouth," Yoochun whispers into the phone, "while I have your cock in my hand, pumping you—fuck, why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, sorry," Jaejoong gasps between giggles, "keep going."

Yoochun rolls his eyes and hangs up instead because if his voice isn’t enough to get Jaejoong off then a video will have to do.

-=-=-=-

**MINE**  
_JaeChun please? Chun's obsession with fancams of Mine._

Half naked or fully clothed, it’s Jaejoong’s voice that gets him off, and Yoochun can come in three minutes (sometimes two and a half with the videos where Jaejoong is half naked).

It’s the rocker voice and the way he practically shoves the microphone into his mouth that has Yoochun tightening his grip on his cock, imagining himself gagging Jaejoong, turning his voice hoarse from too rough of treatment.

If Yoochun is alone while watching the fancam, he’ll scream out the last note, the last moment, with Jaejoong while covering his stomach in come.

-=-=-=-

**I See You**  
_Jaechun angel x human_

Jaejoong is shocked when a handsome man with a pretty smile and dimples and long hair and collarbones and ( _ohmygod he is gorgeous how is he human_ ) walks up to the table he is sitting at and sits down with a wider smile and comments about the weather but at least this place has iced coffee to fight the heat.

When Jaejoong continues to just stare, the man chuckles again and says, “My name is Yoochun, and I normally don’t do this sort of thing, but you’re breathtakingly beautiful and look like an angel and I’d really like to take you to dinner.”

Jaejoong figures that the saying that even angels don’t know God’s plan is pretty accurate and all he can do (besides stare like some obsessive idol fan) is nod and smile back.

-=-=-=-

**Shattered Dreams**  
_Baekhyun loves hyung, but hyung is hurting him so much with his way of loving him._

Baekhyun knew it was going to happen because it always did to everyone and anyone who wanted to debut, and you couldn’t say no because they were the Gods and in control and in charge of who was obedient enough, but this was Changmin, his favorite, his idol, his god, the one he looked up to the most, the one he’d fallen in love with just from going and asking him for pointers on dancing and singing or anything to be alone with him for a few minutes.

His face was plastered to the dance room mirror, his knees knocked from under him, his hands held at the small of his back while Changmin thrust into him, violently and roughly with just enough lube to ease the way but no preparation.

It wasn’t loving or soft or gentle like in his dreams when he had Changmin alone, and his heart shattered when Changmin was suddenly done, leaving him dripping come and blood to the dance room floor and asking the other four behind him, “Who’s next?”

-=-=-=-

**Spank Me**  
_yoosu dirty talking pls_

"I really want you to spank my ass until it actually hurts too much to dance," Junsu said and sat right in Yoochun’s lap.

Yoochun sat frozen for a moment, but as he stammered, “Wait what?” his hands, as always, went right to Junsu’s ass and squeezed, because really, it was just there.

Junsu smiled, hooked his hands around Yoochun’s neck and said, “Spank me, lover, spank me and fuck me until you can’t come anymore.”

-=-=-=-

**Second Place**  
_Yoochun and changmin as rival sports players_

Changmin joined his school’s swim team just to beat the star swimmer of their rival school Park Yoochun and definitely not for his speedo to be twisted around his ankles as he bent Yoochun over the changing room bench.

"You may have beat me by two tenths of a second," Yoochun growled, fingers gripping the edge of the bench as Changmin slammed into him, "but you always finish two minutes before me during sex."

Changmin grabbed his hip, lifted him enough to put his hand around Yoochun’s leaking erection and spent the next half hour proving Yoochun wrong.

-=-=-=-

**Popsicle**  
_Jaesu (there's never enough of them). Jaejoong liking Junsu's new "The Musical" photoshoot a bit too much._

All Junsu wanted to do when he got home was collapse into bed, forget that it was almost three a.m. and that he had to be up at six a.m., and sleep and sleep and sleep.

Instead, hands shoved him against his door and a hot mouth covered his, fingers sliding into his pink hair, all because he had given Jaejoong the code to get into his apartment.

"Fucking popsicle," Jaejoong growled and shoved a smirking Junsu to his knees to suck on something else.

<http://youtu.be/BId1hxCbjEs?t=1m26s>

-=-=-=-

**Good Idea**  
_akward yoosu cos their usual teasing got all dirty and innapropriate_

"I’m pretty sure it’s because you always come last," Yoochun said and poked Junsu’s thigh, but Junsu moved at that exact moment and instead of hitting thigh muscle, he hit dick, and it wasn’t well contained in loose shorts with no boxers.

Yoochun met his eyes and Junsu bit his lip and moved away quickly, but not before Yoochun saw those loose shorts move up and his cheeks flushed and he looked away, right at Jaejoong.

His ever-so-helpful hyung rolled his eyes and said, “You know, you two should just fuck and get rid of the tension already.”

~~bonus:  
Yoochun punched Jaejoong’s shoulder, ignored his noise and protest, and went to see if Junsu was amicable to the idea of a fuck.~~

-=-=-=-

**On Beat**  
_Jaesu: Junsu initiating sex by dancing for jaejoong, want to drive the other mad._

Junsu noticed Jaejoong’s reflection in the dance room mirror and smirked, rolling the next beat of his dance toward sexy, fluid and loose, hips canting, and with how loose his sweats were, it didn’t take Jaejoong long to look at the reflection of Junsu’s hardening dick bouncing around.

Junsu used the next movement to pull off his tank top, smiling when Jaejoong licked his lips.

"If you come over here, I’ll let you practice your hips thrusts," Junsu said and shimmied out of his sweats, making sure to bend over and run his hands up the back of his thighs and over his ass, but still right on beat, of course.

-=-=-=-

**I Dare You**  
_Junsu lap dancing on Yoochun as a dare_

"Not for one entire song!" Yoochun protested just as the introduction of Intoxication bumped around them.

"What’s the matter, Chunnie, afraid you’ll come in three minutes?" Junsu asked and used the back of the chair to hold his weight while his ass ground down into Yoochun’s lap.

Yoochun swallowed and whispered so the other three (who were still laughing their asses off) wouldn’t hear, “I dare you to make me come.”

-=-=-=-

**Need**  
_junsu wanting a spanking from his members (ot5 or ot3 i don mind)_

Three weeks.

Three whole weeks of soft touches and caresses, and not the painful force of skin on skin, the sharp slap of palm on muscle, or the high-pitched whistle of a whip.

Junsu needed it, craved it so much that he was naked, kneeling in front of the door, arms spread, perfectly positioned with his ass lifted in wait for his members to come and give him what he needed most.

-=-=-=-

**Junsu Fighting!**  
_Jaejoong and Yoochun pampering Junsu to let him kno that they love him very much even if they tease him so much and make him feel like an outsider_

Jaejoong pulled Junsu’s head into his lap and ran his fingers through his pink hair.

Firm fingers gripped his ankle and Junsu moaned as Yoochun rubbed the stiffness from his muscles and dragged his knuckles in a firm press up the sole of his foot.

"Junsu fighting," Jaejoong whispered, and Junsu smiled when Yoochun echoed it followed by whispers of love and adoration that soon turned to kisses of lust and need.


End file.
